1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air pump, and more particularly to an air pump, which the nozzle and the hose are held on the cylinder firmly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional air pump has a cylinder, a shaft with a handle to reciprocate a piston in the cylinder, a hose connected to the cylinder and having a nozzle and a C-shaped clip mounted on the cylinder to hold the nozzle.
In practice, the clip cannot hold the nozzle firmly that the nozzle is easy to be released by unexpected force. The clip is exposed out of the cylinder that increases the size of the air pump and that is inconvenient for storage. The hose is suspended while the nozzle is held by the clip that the hose is easy to be wrested unexpectedly.